This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
It is well known that automobile accidents affect teenage drivers more than any other population segment. Young drivers also report the highest level of phone use during accidents and near accidents. Text messaging and responding to text messages, setting up and scanning music play lists, and talking to other passengers often have a greater importance for teenage drivers than safety concerns. Applications that minimize driver attention to these activities will likely increase driver safety, such as by allowing drivers to better focus on the primary task of driving, and increase the safety of the entire driving population. The present teachings take these factors and issues into account to increase driver safety by integrating smart devices (phones, tablets, etc.) and vehicle wireless technology to off-load various tasks (such as text messaging, music manipulation, navigation entry, etc.) from the driver to passengers in the vehicle.